memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Constitution-Klasse
gibt Scotty die Masse des Schiffs mit almost a million gross tons an, in der deutschen Synchronfassung wurden daraus fast eine Million Bruttotonnen. Die Brutto(register)tonne ist keine Maßeinheit der Masse, sondern des Volumens, eine für Schiffe zwar gebräuchliche, hier aber vermutlich fehlerhaft verwendete Angabe, da die BRT im Englischen „gross register ton“ heißt. Eine Auslassung des „register“ ist im Englischen jedoch nicht möglich, da es auch die Einheit „gross ton“ gibt, die etwa 1,016 Tonnen entspricht. ;Besatzung:203-450In gibt T'Pol an, die Defiant sei für 400 Personen ausgelegt und nennt dabei scheinbar die untere Grenze. 400 wird auch von Kirk in und in und von McCoy in genannt, alle drei Male aber scheinbar eher als hohe Zahl. In gibt McCoy die Besatzung der Enterprise mit 450 an und übertreibt dabei eventuell ein wenig. Als Mittelwert wird von Kirk die Besatzung in mit 430 und in mit exakt 428 angegeben. Im strikten Gegensatz dazu hat die Enterprise unter Pike in nur 203 Besatzungsmitglieder. In der deutschen Synchronfassung von spricht Spock sogar von 500 Besatzungsmitgliedern, im englischen Original jedoch von insgesamt über 500 Besatzungsmitgliedern und Kolonisten auf Omicron Ceti III. Abzüglich der 150 Kolonisten blieben damit nur noch knapp über 350 Besatzungsmitglieder der Enterprise. ;Höchstgeschwindigkeit:Warp 8 ;Waffensysteme :4 Phaser-Emitter :3 Rampen für Photonentorpedos ;Verteidigungssysteme: :Deflektor :Schutzschilde }} Die ''Constitution''-KlasseAuf der Widmungsplakette der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), zu sehen in mehreren Episoden von , findet sich die Bezeichnung „Starship class“. Tatsächlich wird in Bezug auf das englischsprachige Original oft davon ausgegangen, dass es sich bei als starship bzeichneten Schiffen nur um Schiffe dieser Klasse (also der Constitution-Klasse) handeln kann. Der Name „''Constitution''-Klasse ist jedoch bereits in TOS auf verschiedenen Displays und Zeichnungen im Hintergrund zu lesen, beginnend mit einer Darstellung in , wurde aber nie im Dialog genannt und auch nicht absolut eindeutig als Klasse der Enterprise aufgefasst. Dies geschah erst mit aus dem Star Trek: Star Fleet Technical Manual übernommenen Darstellungen in und , jedoch ebenfalls nicht per Dialog. Zur Zeit der Veröffentlichung von wurde die umgebaute Enterprise jedoch auch in mehreren Büchern als Klassenschiff identifiziert, da sie nichts mehr mit der Originalkonfiguration gemein hatte. In erster Linie wurde diese Theorie von Andrew Probert, dem Designer der umgebauten Enterprise, unterstützt. In ist dem entsprechend auf dem Brückensimulator für das ''Kobayashi-Maru''-Szenario an der Sternenflottenakademie die Aufschrift „''Enterprise'' class“ zu lesen. Scottys Blaupausen in identifizieren die Enterprise-A aber bereits als „''Constitution'' class (refit)“. In wurde der Name Constitution-Klasse erstmals im Dialog genannt und auch direkt mit der Enterprise verknüpft, gleiches geschah nochmals eindeutig in . Seit dem wurde der Name Constitution-Klasse noch mehrmals erwähnt, zuletzt in auf der Widmungsplakette der Defiant. ist eine Schiffsklasse der Föderation aus dem 23. Jahrhundert. Sie bildet die vorderste Linie der Sternenflotte während der zweiten Hälfte des 23. Jahrhunderts. Ihr Aufgabenspektrum sieht vor, einen Schiffstyp zur Verfügung zu haben, der lange und vor allem unabhängig im tiefen Raum operieren kann. Meistens wurden Forschungsmissionen in einem Zeitrahmen von bis zu fünf Jahren durchgeführt. Im Laufe der Zeit baut die damals noch relativ kleine Föderation insgesamt 12 Exemplare dieser Klasse, die nach einer Weile große Erfolge im Bereich der Entdeckung und der Diplomatie erzielen können. Außerdem sind sie ein wichtiges Glied in der Verteidigungslinie an den Grenzen zum klingonischen Reich, sowie zum romulanischen Imperium. Das wohl bekannteste Schiff dieser Klasse, ist eindeutig die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], die unter dem Kommando des legendären Captain James T. Kirk steht. Geschichte [[Datei:Enterprise fliegt zur Galaktischen Barriere - Remastered.jpg|thumb|Die USS Enteprise fliegt zur galaktischen Barriere .]] Durch den Zusammenschluss mehrerer verschiedener Völker zur Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten, gibt es nun auch einen umfangreichen Austausch an Wissen und Technologie. Diese Erkenntnisse werden dazu genutzt, um große und leistungsfähige Schiffsklassen zu konstruieren. Darunter gehören beispielsweise auch viele Neuentwicklungen, wie die ersten modernen Schutzschilde, sowie leistungsfähige Transporter für den täglichen Gebrauch. Auch die wissenschaftliche Einrichtung dieser neuen Klasse, soll alles bisherige in den Schatten stellen. Letztlich soll mit der Fertigstellung des ersten Exemplars eine Entwicklungsrichtung vorgegeben werden, die sogar noch nach 300 Jahren von der Sternenflotte für den Bau neuer Raumschiffe verwendet werden soll. Im Laufe ihrer langen Dienstzeit, hat vor allem die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) maßgeblich dazu beigetragen, diese Klasse zum Legendenstatus zu verhelfen. Dazu gehören beispielsweise folgende erfolgreiche Missionen: 2266 gelingt es der Enterprise, durch den Kaltstart des Antriebs und der Gravitation des Planeten Psi-2000 einen Zeitsprung zu unternehmen. Später nutzt die Föderation den Fliehkrafteffekt für Zeitreisen. ( ) thumb|left|Die Klingonen greifen an. Im Jahr 2267 nehmen Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse, darunter die Enterprise am Föderal-Klingonischer Krieg teil. ( ) Im selben Jahr ist die [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation (NCC-1017)]] unter dem Kommando von Commodore Matt Decker, das erste Schiff der Sternenflotte, das auf den berüchtigten Planeten-Killer trifft. Bei dem Versuch, diese automatisierte Waffe außer Gefecht zu setzen, wird die Constellation schwer beschädigt. Als später die USS Enterprise eintrifft, benutzt Kirk das verlassene Wrack der Constellation, um den Planeten-Killer von innen heraus zu zerstören. ( ) Die Enterprise durchfliegt mehrmals erfolgteich die galaktischen Barriere. ( ) 2268 nehmen mehre Schiffe dieser Klasse an einem Experiment teil, um den neuen Computer M5 zu testen. Leider erweißt sich der Computer als Fehlschlag. ( ) thumb|Die Enterprise dringt in V'Ger ein. 2273 nimmt ein riesiges Objekt mit der Bezeichnung V'Ger Kurs auf die Erde. Das einzige Schiff in Abfangreichweite ist die USS Enterprise, deren Umbaumaßnahmen aber noch nicht abgeschlossen sind. Unter dem Kommando von Admiral Kirk fliegt sie dem unbekannten Objekt entgegen. Durch Übertragung einer modifizierten Nachricht gelingt es der Enterprise, ins Innere vorzudringen. Später stellt sich heraus, dass dieses Objekt von einer alten irdischen Sonde mit der Bezeichnung Voyager VI gesteuert worden ist. Ihre neuprogrammierte Mission gab ihr den Auftrag, sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Schöpfer zu begeben. Durch Vereinigung mit Captain Decker, kann sie schließlich ihre Mission vollenden und steigt dadurch zu einer neuen Existenzform auf. Die Gefahr war somit neutralisiert und die Enterprise kehrt ins Raumdock zurück. ( ) [[Datei:Enterprise feuert auf den Bird of Prey.jpg|thumb|left|Die USS Enterprise im Gefecht bei Khitomer.]] Im Jahr 2285 gelingt es Khan Noonien Singh und seinen Anhängern, eine Gruppe von genetischen Übermenschen, die Flucht aus ihrer Verbannung. Sie kapern die [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]] und bringen das geheimnisvolle Genesisprojekt in ihre Gewalt. Allerdings durchkreuzt Admiral Kirk die Pläne Khans, und es kommt zu einer harten Auseinandersetzung zwischen beiden Schiffen in einem Mutara-Nebel. Da Kirk der bessere Stratege ist, gelingt es ihm, die Reliant mit Khan an Bord außer Gefecht zu setzen. Khan begeht schließlich Selbstmord, indem er das Genesis-Projektil zur Detonation bringt. ( ) 2293 formt sich ein erster dauerhafter Friedensvertrag zwischen der Föderation und dem klingonischen Reich. Allerdings gibt es einflußreiche Personen auf beiden Seiten, die dies unter allen Umständen verhindern wollen. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen war man sogar bereit, den Präsidenten der Föderation zu ermorden. Nur durch Eingreifen der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]], mit Unterstützung der [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]], kann das Komplott verhindert und die Friedensverhandlungen fortgesetzt werden. ( ) In der zweiten Hälfte des 24. Jahrhunderts sind nur noch wenige Schiffe dieser Klasse im Einsatz. Ein Schiff der Constitution-Klasse wird bei der Schlacht von Wolf 359 von den Borg vernichtet. Ein weiteres Schiff dieser Klasse befindet sich im Flottenmuseum. ( ) Technische Eigenschaften Technische Besonderheiten * sie ist in der Lage, eine Notfallabtrennung des Diskussegments durchzuführen ( ) * sie verfügt über 14 wissenschaftliche Abteilungen und Laboratorien ( ) Kommandosysteme Im späten 23. Jahrhundert bestehen sämtliche Computersysteme der Schiffe der Sternenflotte noch aus rein duotronischen Elementen. Zwei weitere wesentliche Verbesserungen sind zu einem die Tatsache, dass der Computer nun in der Lage ist, spezielle Informationen oder Hinweise der Crew verbal mitzuteilen. Durch einen mündlichen Befehl des Captains, oder eines kommandierenden Offiziers, ist der Computer sogar imstande, primäre Schiffsfunktionen auszulösen, wie beispielsweise die Selbstzerstörung einzuleiten, oder die Schutzschilde auszufahren. ( ) Antriebssysteme Im 23. Jahrhundert verfügt die Sternenflotte durch die Constitution-Klasse über den leistungsstärksten Warpantrieb. Selbst die Romulaner oder Klingonen können dem lange Zeit nichts entgegensetzen. Der Warpkern liefert genug Energie, um diese Klasse auf eine maximale Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 7 beschleunigen zu können. Hinzu gesellen sich ein leistungsstarker Impulsantrieb für Geschwindigkeiten unterhalb der Lichtgeschwindigkeit, sowie mehrere Manövriertriebwerke. Datei:Defiant Warpgeschwindigkeit.jpg|Der Warpantrieb im Einsatz. Datei:Enterprise Amöbe.jpg| Der Impulsantrieb im Einsatz. Datei:ConstitutionAntrieb.jpg| Die Antriebssektion des Schiffes. Datei:ConstitutionImpuls.jpg|Der Impulsantrieb im Einsatz. Datei:ConstitutionWarp.jpg| Übergang auf Warpgeschwindigkeit. Während ihrer Dienstzeit hat die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) einen Geschwindigkeitsrekord aufgestellt, der lange Zeit nicht gebrochen werden konnte. Erst das Transwarp-Projekt der Sternenflotte ist vielversprechend genug, um den Rekord ins Wanken zu bringen. ( ) Technische Updates Sämtliche Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse haben aufgrund ihres Dienstalters, genau wie die kleinere ''Miranda''-Klasse, viele technologische Erweiterungen erfahren: * Ab 2245 werden folgende Veränderungen vorgenommen: ** die Leistungsfähigkeit des Warpantriebes wird erhöht ** leichte Modifizierung der Brücke, sowie des Transporterraumes ( ) ** Umgestaltung des Maschinenraums ( ) * Zwischen 2270 und 2280 werden alle Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse einer extremen Umbaumaßnahme unterzogen. Dazu zählen neben dem technologischen Aspekt, auch die mechanischen Komponenten des Schiffes: ** der Durchmesser der Untertassensektion ist minimal vergrößert worden ** kleinere und kompaktere Warpgondeln ersetzen die älteren zylindrischen Versionen ** die mechanische Deflektorschüssel wird durch eine aktuelle Version ersetzt ** die Anzahl der Verteidigungssysteme wird erhöht, besonders im Bereich der Phaseremitter ** ein neu entwickelter Warpkern sorgt für mehr Energieleistung ** sämtliche internen Einrichtungen werden durch aktuelle Modelle ersetzt ** die vorderen Torpedorampen werden von der Untertassensektion in die "Halssektion" verlegt ( ) Verteidigungssysteme Die gesamten Verteidigungssysteme gehören im 23. Jahrhundert zu den stärksten ihrer Art. Selbst die Klingonen können zur damaligen Zeit dem nichts entgegensetzen. Erst mit Einführung moderner Klassen kann dieser Nachteil ausgeglichen werden. Gegen Ende des 23. Jahrhunderts werden ihre Möglichkeiten und Leistungsfähigkeiten immer begrenzter und müssen sich letztlich stärkeren Schiffen geschlagen geben. Insgesamt gesehen, besitzt sie folgende integrierte Systeme zur Verteidigung: * Stand 2245: ** 2 duale (also 4) Phaseremitter ** 2 Torpedorampen, die mit Photonentorpedos bestückt sind, wobei eine nach vorne und die andere nach achtern ausgerichtet ist ** relative starke Schutzschilde sorgen für den primären Schutz ** eine zusätzliche Hüllenpanzerung fungiert als sekundäre Schutzmaßnahme Datei:Enterprise feuert Phaser.jpg|Die Phaserkanonen des Originaltyps Datei:Enterprise CGI Remaster.jpg|Die Torpedorampen des Originaltyps * Stand 2269, werden folgende Verbesserungen durchgeführt: ** 6 Phaserbänke ** 2 Torpedorampen, die mit Photonentorpedos bestückt sind ** die Leistungsfähigkeit der Schutzschilde wurde stark verbessert ( ) Datei:ConstitutionPhaser_Refit.jpg|Die überarbeiteten Phaserkanonen. Datei:ConstitutionTorpedo.jpg|Die überarbeiteten Torpedorampen. Besatzung Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse haben in den 2250er eine Besatzungsstärke von 203 Crewmitgliedern. Captain Pike sagt, er sei für 203 Personen verantwortlich. ( ) In den 2260er hat diese Schiffsklasse eine Besatzungsstärke von ungefähr 430. ( ; ) Bekannte Schiffe dieser Klasse [[Datei:Constitution-Klasse Flotte.jpg|thumb|Die Excalibur, Hood, Lexington und die Potemkin]] *NCC-1700 *[[USS Ahwahnee (NCC-2048)|USS Ahwahnee]] (NCC-2048) *[[USS Challenger (NCC-2032)|USS Challenger]] (NCC-2032) *[[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation]] (NCC-1017) *[[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] (NCC-1764) *[[USS Eagle|USS Eagle]] (NCC-956) *[[USS Endeavour (NCC-1895)|USS Endeavour]] (NCC-1895) *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] (NCC-1701) **[[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]] (NCC-1701), aus dem Spiegeluniversum *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise]] (NCC-1701-A) *[[USS Excalibur (NCC-1664)|USS Excalibur]] (NCC-1664) *[[USS Exeter (NCC-1672)|USS Exeter]] (NCC-1672) *[[USS Hood (NCC-1703)|USS Hood]] (NCC-1703) *[[USS Intrepid (NCC-1631)|USS Intrepid]] (NCC-1631) *[[USS Lexington (NCC-1709)|USS Lexington]] (NCC-1709) *[[USS Potemkin (NCC-1657)|USS Potemkin]] (NCC-1657) *[[USS Scovil|USS Scovil]] (NCC-1598) *Weitere Schiffe der Klasse :siehe auch: Liste der Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse Technische Einzelheiten Originalversion Design 300px|right|Schematische Darstellung 300px|right|Schematische Darstellung Beim Originaldesign der Constitution-Klasse hatten die Warpgondeln einen kreisförmigen Querschnitt und waren mit senkrecht zum Rumpf angeordneten Auslegern mit dem Schiff verbunden. Die Oberkante des Diskussegmentes weist einen relativ spitzen Winkel auf, wodurch die Oberseite des Segmentes einen sichtbar größeren Radius besitzt, als die Unterseite. 300px|right|Schematische Darstellung Später wurde der Sekundärrumpf des Schiffes leicht verlängert. Das Design der Deflektorschüssel wurde Modifiziert ebenso wie die Warpgondeln. Brücke [[Datei:Brücke Enterprise von Aussen.jpg|thumb|Die Brücke der Enterprise von außen.]] Die Brücke befindet sich auf Deck 1. Die Brücke ist die Kommandozentrale, in deren Mittelpunkt sich der Stuhl des Kommandanten befindet. Hier sind die Führungsoffiziere in ihrer Dienstzeit versammelt und steuern die komplexen Vorgänge des Schiffes. Seine Position ist so angelegt, dass derjenige eine perfekte Übersicht zu allen Arbeitsstationen, die kreisförmig angeordnet sind, erhalten kann. Vor dem Captain befindet sich eine größere Konsole mit zwei dazugehörigen Sitzgelegenheiten. Die, vom Kommandosessel aus gsehen, rechte kümmert sich um die Navigation des Schiffes, die linke um die Steuerung. Außerdem werden von dort sämtliche Verteidigungssysteme gesteuert. Rechts vom Captain gibt es eine größere wissenschaftliche Station, die in eine weitere Station verläuft, die für die Kommunikation zuständig ist. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite findet man eine größere Station, um den Energiehaushalt, sowie die Antriebssysteme zu kontrollieren. Im vorderen Bereich existiert der klassische Hauptbildschirm. Datei:ConstitutionBrücke2245.jpg|Die Brücke der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) im Jahr 2254. Datei:ConstitutionBrücke2265.jpg|Die Brücke der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ab 2267. Datei:Brücke 2269.jpg|Die Brücke der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ab 2269. Im Gegensatz zu späteren Brückenlayouts existiert hier lediglich ein einziger Zugang zum Rest des Schiffes. Erst durch die extreme Umbaumaßnahme wurde ein zweiter Turbolift installiert. befinden sich sowohl auf Spocks Computer als auch auf Kirks Kommandosessel je eine Reihe weißer runder Knöpfe. In „Kirk unter Anklage“ braucht Kirk sie, um Alarm zu geben und die Messgondel abzusprengen. Zuvor gibt es an dieser Stelle auf dem Kommandosessel nur einen weißen Knopf, der zur Bedienung des Intercoms dient.}} Sekundäre Brücke thumb|Die sekundäre Brücke. Zusätzlich zu den primären Kontrollinstrumenten gibt es eine zweite komplett ausgestattete sekundäre Brücke im inneren Rumpf. Üblicherweise ungenutzt übernimmt sie alle Funktionen der Hauptbrücke. ( ) Offiziersmesse/Konferenzraum [[Datei:Constitution_Konferenzraum.jpg|thumb|Der Konferenzraum der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701).]] Der Original-Typ der Constitution-Klasse verfügt über einen Konferenzraum, der für Besprechungen genutzt wird. Auf dem Konferenztisch wird ein sogenanntes Prisma installiert. Es ist ein drehbarer Bildschirmapparat mit mehreren integrierten Monitoren, der falls es die Situation erfordert, die Offiziere mit Bildinformationen versorgt. Das Prisma dient auch zur Kommunikation. ( ) Maschinenraum thumb|Der Maschinenraum. Der Maschinenraum auf Deck 5 beherbergt mit der Hauptsteuerung sämtliche Kontrollsysteme von allen an Bord installierten Antriebssystemen. Des Weiteren wird das Lebenserhaltungssystem von hier aus kontrolliert. ( ; ) Abgegrenzt durch ein Gitter sind die Impulsreaktoren zu sehen. ( ) Im Jahre 2267 erfährt der Maschinenraum einen Umbau, 2269 ebenfalls (TAS). )}} Krankenstation thumb|Die Krankenstation. Auf dem Original-Typ befindet sich die Krankenstation auf Deck 6, welche unter anderem einen umfangreichen Untersuchungsraum, einen persönlichen Arbeitsbereich des Chefarztes und drei Biobetten enthält. Zusätzlich gibt es auf den Schiffen der Constitution-Klasse weitere Räume, die diverse medizinische Laboratorien enthalten. ( ) Frachträume & Landehangar thumb|Original-Version 2268. thumb|Kontrollstation der Shuttlerampe der Original-Version um 2267. Der Shuttlehangar der Original-Version ist für die Größenmaßstäbe des 23. Jahrhundert beachtlich geräumig ausgebaut. Man verwendet die Shuttlerampe zum Lagern und Warten von Shuttles. Auf dem oberen Beobachtungsdeck überwacht ein Offizier, meist ein Ingenieur, das Starten bzw. das Landen eines Shuttles. Das Beobachtungsdeck ist im Bereich Design primitiv ausgefallen bietet aber einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf die Sterne. ( ) Transporterräume thumb|Der Transpoterraum. Die Transporterräume geben einem die Möglichkeit, durch molekularen Transport, Personen oder Gegenstände über eine große Entfernung zu transportieren. Die Transporterplattform ist unterteilt in sechs kleine kreisrunde Segmente. Mannschaftsquartiere thumb|Ein Quartier der Original-Version. In der Original-Version sind die Quartiere durch einen Raumteiler in zwei Bereiche aufgeteilt. Zwar sind sie recht angenehm gestaltet, besitzen jedoch im Gegenteil zu späteren Schiffsklassen der Sternenflotte keinerlei Fenster. ( ) sind mehrere verschiedene Quartiere zu sehen. Allerdings wurde immer ein und dasselbe Set verwendet, welches dann geringfügig durch andere Lichteffekte und Möbel verändert worden.}} Freizeiteinrichtungen [[Datei:ConstitutionFreizeit1.jpg|thumb|Freizeitmöglichkeiten an Bord der Enterprise.]] Der Original-Typ der Constitution-Klasse besitzt insgesamt vier Aufenhaltsräume für die Crew, die zusätzlich mit Spielen wie 3D-Schach und einen Nahrungszubereiter ausgestattet sind. Bequeme Sitzgelegenheiten und helle Farben runden das Angebot zusätzlich ab. ( ) Sport und Fitnesshalle [[Datei:sporthalle.jpg|thumb|Die Sporthalle der Enterprise.]] Der Original-Typ der Constitution-Klasse verfügt auch über eine Sporthalle. Diese Einrichtung dient dazu, dass sich Bordmitglieder fit halten und etwas für ihre körperliche Gesundheit tun können. siehe auch: Erholungsraum ( ) Arboretum [[Datei:Arboretum1.jpg|thumb|Das Arboretum der USS Enterprise.]] Das Arboretum ist eine Art Gewächshaus auf einem Raumschiff, auf dem jegliche Arten von Blumen und Gewächsen gedeihen und gezüchtet werden. Der Naturraum hat bei vielen Besatzungsmitgliedern eine große Beliebtheit. Diese Einrichtung wird haüfig von den Offizieren zur Entspannung und Kommunikation mit anderen Crewmitgliedern heim gesucht. Das Arboretum ist mit Sitzgelegenheiten bestückt und verfügt über einen installierten Nahrungsverteiler. ( ) Korridore Die Korridore sind einfach und verhältnismäßig spartanisch konstruiert worden. Sie unterscheiden sich gewissermaßen von den Korridoren der aktuelleren Schiffklassen der Sternenflotte, beispielsweise eines Raumschiffs des Refit-Typs, dessen Korridore auch noch im 24. Jahrhundert als Entwurfsvorlage dienen. Zur schiffsweiten Kommunikation wurden Schaltinstrumente mit einer Kommunikationseinheit an die Wandverkleidungen integriert – sogenannte Intercoms. Im Verhältnis zu späteren Schiffsklassen wirken die Korridore recht primitiv, dennoch legen sie den Grundstein für das grundsätzliche Designprinzip der Nachfolgerklassen. Datei:Constitution_Korridor1.jpg|Ein typischer Korridor der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) um 2254. Datei:Constitution_Korridor2.jpg|Ein typischer Korridor der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) um 2266. Wartungsröhren In den Korridorgängen des Original-Typs der Enterprise findet man auch sogenannte Wartungstunnel vor, in denen die Ingenieure Reperaturen oder andere Wartungsaufgaben erfüllen. In den Wartungsröhren sind die meisten technischen Schaltkreise angebracht, die mit dem Maschinenraum in Verbindung stehen. Am Oberen Ende der Wartungsröhre gibt es mehre Schächte und Gänge, in dem man alle wichtigen technische Bereiche erreichen kann. ( ) Datei:Scotty_in_Röhre.jpg|Scotty in einer Wartungsröhre. Datei:Wartungsröhre der Defiant.jpg|Die Gänge am oberen Ende der Wartungsröhre. Arrestzellen thumb|Eine Arrestzelle. An Bord der Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse gibt es mehrere Arrestzellen, die von einem Kraftfeld geschützt werden. ( ) Aufrüstung von 2273 Design 300px|right|Schematische Darstellung In den späten 2260ern und frühen 2270ern bekam die Constitution-Klasse einige Erneuerungen. Die Schiffe wurden länger und breiter, was die Größe der Mannschaft erhöhte. Außerdem wurden zusätzliche Phaseremitter eingebaut. Die Warpgondeln haben einen abgerundeten rechteckigen Querschnitt und sind mit nach hinten abgewinkelten Auslegern mit dem Rumpf verbunden. Auch das gesamte Brückenmodul wurde neu überarbeitet und das Diskussegment wurde insgesamt verbreitert. Das Schildgitter wurde ebenfalls neu konfiguriert. Variationen 300px|right|Schema Im Dominion-Krieg wurde ein Constitution-Typ ohne Rumpfelement eingesetzt. Er sieht der ''Hermes''- und ''Saladin''-Klasse sehr ähnlich, hat jedoch zwei eng aneinanderliegende Warpgondeln. (Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Das technische Handbuch) tatsächlich eingesetzt wurde, ist bisher unklar.}} 300px|right|Schema Eine weitere Variation welche sich vom Basismodell nur wenig unterscheidet, hat um 90° gedrehte Warpgondeln und war als Schiffsmodell in der TNG-Episode im Büro von Leah Brahms zu sehen. Es ist unklar, ob dies lediglich ein frei umgestaltetes Modell ist, oder eine existierende Variante. Brücke [[Datei:Bruecke Enterprise von Aussen 2.jpg|thumb|Die Brücke der Enterprise von außen.]] Die Brücke des Refit-Typs setzt das Grundprinzip der originalen Brücke fort. Alle Eigenschaften wurden beibehalten, wie zum Beispiel die Arbeiterstationen, der Kommandoplatz im zentralen Mittelpunkt oder die vorderen zwei Stationen für Steuerung und Navigation. Im Laufe der Jahrzehnte wird das Brückendesign etliche Male verändert und modernisiert. Obwohl der Grundaufbau weiterhin bestehenbleibt, ändern sich hauptsächlich die technischen Details. Mit der Zeit werden immer mehr Monitore, Arbeitsstationen und Bedienfelder in die Brücke integriert, was zwangsläufig auch die Aktivitäten auf der Brücke immens erhöht. Vor 2293 wird das letzte bekannte Brückenlayout auf der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) eingesetzt, das noch immer demselben Grunddesign folgt. Datei:ConstitutionBrücke2273.jpg|Die Brücke der USS Enterprise im Jahr 2273. Datei:ConstitutionBrücke2286.jpg|Die Brücke der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) im Jahr 2286. Datei:ConstitutionBrücke2293.jpg|Die Brücke der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) im Jahr 2293. Maschinenraum thumb|Der Hauptmaschinenraum. Bei der Überholung wurde der Maschinenraum mehrere Decks tiefer angelegt. Nun befindet er sich an der Stelle, an der sich die Intermix-Kammer befindet, also auf Deck 14, wobei sich Deck 14 direkt unter der Außenhülle der Antriebssektion befindet Dort sind ebenfalls die Pylonen zu den Warpgondeln am Rumpf befestigt. Am Ende dieses Decks existiert ein spezieller Raum, der zur Überwachung und Kontrolle benutzt wird. ( ) Krankenstation thumb|Die Krankenstation. Nach den umfangreichen Umbaumaßnahmen ist auch die Krankenstation erheblich verändert worden. Die wichtigste Erneuerung stellt eine große Diagnosestation dar, die in der Lage ist, innerhalb kürzester Zeit alle relevanten Informationen des Patienten anzeigen zu können. ( ) nur leicht verändert und eingesetzt wurde. In wurde sogar eine Konsole, die eigentlich zum LCARS-Design aus TNG gehört, wiederverwendet.}} Shuttlehangar thumb|Die Tore des Hangars öffnen sich. thumb|Refit-Version 2287. Der Landehangar besitzt zu beiden Seiten hin Platz für sechs Arbeitsbienen und ist mit den dazugehörigen Lade- und Betankungsvorrichtungen ausgerüstet. Zusätzlich verfügt der Landehangar über einen speziellen Generator, der ein atmosphärisches Kraftfeld erzeugen kann. Zum Einsatz kommt dieses Kraftfeld, wenn die Außenschotts geöffnet werden. Dadurch bleibt die Atmosphäre bzw. der Sauerstoff weiterhin vorhanden, wodurch die Besatzung nicht jedesmal gezwungen ist, den Hangar räumen zu müssen. Auf Deck 18 ist der primäre Shuttlehangar untergebracht, der maximal vier Shuttles enthält. Zu je beiden Seiten gibt es größere Nischen, die zusätzliche Ausrüstung und technologische Komponenten enthalten. Am gegenüberliegenden Ende des großen Schotts, gibt es eine Türe, die zu einem Turbolift führt. Bei Notlandungen von Shuttles können zusätzliche Fangnetze hochgefahren werden, die das hereinkommende Shuttle auffangen können. ( ) Frachtdeck thumb|Der Frachtraum. Nach dem Umbau ist der Hangar, der sich über drei Decks erstreckt, direkt mit dem Frachtraum verbunden, welcher einen großen Teil der Antriebssekltion einnimmt. Mindestens zwei Turbolifte fahren durch diesen Raum an den Andockschleusen zu beiden Seiten des Schiffes. ( ) Datei:ST 1_Shuttlehangar.jpg|Erste Skizzen. Datei:Minors Design des Refit-Typ Shuttlehangars.jpg|Ein abgelehnter Entwurf. auftauchte, gab keine direkte Verbindung zwischen dem Frachtraum und dem Shuttlehangar mehr. Der Entwurf für die Entstehung des Shutllehangars der neuen Enterprise für den ersten Star-Trek-Kinofilm stammte von Mike Minor. Er erarbeitete einen Lageplan des Shuttlehangars und zeichnete sich auch die Turbolifte ein. Minor hatte die Vision, aus dem neuen Shuttlehangar einen reinen Frachtraum zu machen. Diese Idee wurde widerrufen und so wurde die Shuttlerampe mit dem Frachtraum verbunden.}} Bordküche thumb|Bordküche der Enterprise-A um 2293. Auf Schiffen der Constitution-Klasse findet man eine Bordküche vor, in der die Speisen auf tradionelle Art und Weise zubereitet werden können. In die Bordküche wurden mehrere Kochplatten integriert und verschiedene Kochgeräte aufgehängt. ( ) und weiterhin gekocht.}} Transporterräume Die Transporterräume wurden so umgebaut, dass die Transporterkonsole von den Plattformen duch eine Glasscheibe getrennt sind. ( ) Datei:Constitution Transporter 2285.jpg|Der Transporter ab 2273. Datei:Constitution Refit Transporter.jpg|Der Transporter nach dem Umbau von 2293. Luftschleuse [[Datei:Constitution Luftschleuse.jpg|thumb|Die Luftschleuse der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) 2271.]] Der Refit-Typ besitzt auch eine Einrichtung an Bord, der es einem Offizier ermöglicht das Raumschiff mit einem Raumanzug zu verlassen. Es handelt sich hierbei um die Luftschleuse (im Englischen Airlock genannt). In dieser Sektion des Raumschiffs befinden sich die Raumanzüge geordnet in den dafür vorgesehenen Kammern. Der dort tätige Offizier arbeitet an einer Konsole, wo dort aus er die Schleuse öffnen und schließen kann. Die Luftschleuse des Refit-Typs wurde von Spock in dem Film '''Star Trek – Der Film' genutzt, um sich einen Raketenanzug mit Antrieb zu besorgen. Spock wollte damit zum Sensor von V'Ger fliegen und sich mit ihn geistig verschmelzen. In einer geschnittenen Filmszene auf der Doppel-DVD-Edition, des oben genannten Filmtitel, kann man sehen wie Kirk sich einen normalen Raumanzug anzieht und ebenfalls die Luftschleuse verlässt um nach Spock zu suchen. In der fertigen Kinofassung sieht man nur wie Kirk den bewusstlosen Spock wiederfindet.'' Mannschaftsquartiere thumb|Quartier der Refit-Version. thumb|Ein Quartier des Führungsstabs. Die meisten Mannschaftsquartiere sind in der Untertassensektion untergebracht. Im Gegensatz zu späteren Klassen sind diese Quartiere wesentlich kleiner und auch aus technischer Sicht relativ spartanisch ausgestattet. Die Quartiere der Führungsoffiziere befindet sich auf Deck 5, während auf Deck 4 einige VIP-Quartiere zur Verfügung stehen. Trotz der modernisierten Erneuerungen des Refit-Typs findet man keinerlei Fenster oder Aussichtsmöglichkeiten vor. ( ) Auf der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) sind die Quartiere des Führungstabs mit einem Bett, einem Schreibtisch mit einem Computerdisplay, welches den Tagesplan des Crewmitgliedes trägt. Am Kopfende des Bettes befindet sich ein kleines Bücherregal. ( ) wurde sowohl für Kirk und Spock von der Enterprise-A, als auch für Sulu von der USS Excelsior dasselbe Set für das Quartier genutzt.}} Die Einfache Besatzung schläft in großen Räumen mit mindestens 3 Doppelstockbetten welche je drei Stockwerke haben. Die Crewmitglieder teilen sich einen Umkleideraum der auch über einen Replikator verfügt ( ). Freizeiteinrichtungen thumb|Freizeitmöglichkeiten ab 2270. [[Datei:ConstitutionMesse.jpg|thumb|Die Offiziersmesse der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701).]] Bei der Umrüstung wurde an Steuerbord eine große Halle eingerichtet welche sich über beide Ebenen des Diskussegments erstreckt. Neben vielen Sitzgelegenheiten gibt es auch viele elektronische Spiele, die teilweise sogar in den Boden eingelassen sind. Es gibt zwei Turbolift-Zugänge auf der Innenseite des Raums. Zwischen ihnen liegt ein großer Bildschirm. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befinden sich acht große Fenster. ( ) wird der Raum wie folgt beschrieben: Das Erholungsdeck ist eine der größten Bereiche des Schiffes, mehrere Decks hoch, ein Teil der einen Wand besteht aus Panorama-Fenstern durch welche man die Trockendock-Struktur außerhalb sehen kann. - Eine andere Wand zeigt einen großen Bildschirm auf dem die klingonische Transmission zu sehen ist. Von diesem Teil des Decks aus erstrecken sich offenbar andere spezielle Freitzeit-Abteilungen: Turnhallen, Nahrungszentren, Spielräume, Aufenthaltsräume usw. }} Neben dieser großen Halle befinden sich mehrere kleine Räume welche Ausblick auf die Steuerbordwarpgondel gewährleisten. ( ) als Lounge, als Aufenthaltsraum beschreiben. Er weist dieselben Fenster auf wie der Freizeitraum und bietet dieselbe Aussicht auf die Steuerbord-Warpgondel. Die Gondeln wurden erst in der remasterten Version des Filmes hinzugefügt. Die Sitzgelegenheiten bestanden lediglich aus Holzblöcken mit einem Samtüberzug.}} Korridore Die Korridore des Refit-Typs der Constitution-Klasse haben sich in ihrem Designprinzip erheblich verändert. Sie sind die Grunddesign-Elemente für Nachfolgerklassen wie zum Beispiel die Korridore der Galaxy-Klasse. Die Kommunikationssysteme der Refit-Korridore sind ebenfalls modifiziert worden. Datei:Kirk rennt zu Spocks Quartier.jpg|Ein Korridor ab 2273 Datei:Kirk und Spock schmieden einen Plan im Korridor.jpg|Ein Korridor ab 2286 Wartungskorridore [[Datei:Constitution_Korridor3.jpg|thumb|Ein Service-Korridor der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) um 2287.]] Kirk, Spock und Dr.Leonard McCoy verwendeten mit Hilfe von Scotty einen speziellen Wartungs-Korridor (siehe Bild) um von einer Arrestzelle in den Turboschacht zu gelangen. ( ) Arrestzelle An Bord von Schiffen der Constitution-Klasse gibt es zum einsperren von Häftlingen Arrestzellen. Diese Räume sind teilweise durch Kraftfelder gesichert. In den Zellen ist genug Platz für mindestens drei Personen. In der Zelle befindet sich eine Liegemöglichkeit und eine Toilette. Datei:Kirk im Arrest.jpg|Die Toilette in der Arrestzelle. Datei:Kirk im Arrest 2.jpg|Die "Gitter" der Zelle. Hintergrundinformationen * In gibt es einen Hinweis darauf, dass es zu diesem Zeitpunkt (2267) entweder 12 oder 13 (abhängig von der Auslegung der Dialogzeile) Schiffe dieser Klasse gibt. Teilweise durch nachträgliche Angaben in TOS Remastered sind inzwischen 10 davon für diese Zeit eindeutig identifiziert. Die Enterprise-A ist dabei gesondert zu zählen, da unbekannt ist, ob es sich um einen Neubau, eine Umbennenung eines bereits bekannten und gezählten Schiffs oder eine Umbenennung eines anderen Schiffs handelt, und insgesamt, inklusive in späteren Produktionen aufgetretenen Schiffe, sind 15 Raumschiffe der Constitution-Klasse bekannt. Allerdings spricht auch nichts dagegen, dass später, nach 2267, mehr Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse in Dienst gestellt worden sind. Design und Namensgebung thumb|Das originale Modell. Das Design der Enterprise stammt von Walter Jefferies, der ursprünglich die Enterprise als erstes Schiff erdacht hatte, weswegen er auch der Enterprise die Registriernummer NCC-1701 gab, das erste Schiff der 17. Kreuzerklasse. Das Design, so sagte er in einem Interview, bastelte er aus einem Zigarrenstummel, zwei ungebrauchten Zigarren, Streichhölzern und einer Untertasse zusammen. Er behauptete im selbigen Interview, dass er sich riesig freute, in endlich dieses Schiff in die Luft jagen zu können. Für seine Designentwürfe wählte Jefferies ausschließlich nur futuristische Designelemente. Für den Code "NCC" hatte Jefferies folgende Erklärung: Die in den USA zugelassene Flugzeuge trugen im 20. Jahrhundert ein N als Erkennungsbuchstabe, der Buchstabe C steht für die zivilen Flieger und den letzten Buchstaben wählte Jefferies, weil die Buchstabenkombination so einen besseren Ausdruck besitzt. Die Enterprise, die es nicht gab thumb|Die Enterprise, die keine Enterprise wurde. Nach Beendigung der Serie "Star Trek The Original Series" war die Produktionsserie Star Trek: Phase II ins Leben gerufen worden. Die Serie sollte zunächst eine total neue Enterprise bekommen, deren Design sich völlig von dem bekannten Model unterscheidet. Schließlich entschied man sich jedoch, das ursprüngliche Design von Matt Jefferies zu überarbeiten. Das überarbeitete Modell wurde mit mehr Details ausgestattet, als die Serie zugunsten des Kinofilms aufgegeben wurde. Der Erfolg von Star Wars zeigte, dass Science-Fiction-Kinofilme erfolgreich sein können, außerdem hatte Paramount seine Pläne zum Aufbau eines eigenen TV-Senders aufgegeben. "Star Trek: Phase II" sollte dessen Flaggschiff werden. Design der Brücke thumb|Jefferies Brückenentwurf. Jefferies erstellte die meisten Entwurfsvorlagen, somit auch die Brücke der Enterprise. Er formte die Brücke zu der berühmten Kreisform, die von allen nachfolgenden Produktionsdesignern, bei dessen Brückenentwürfen, denselben Einklang gefunden haben. Das Design der Brücke setzte Maßstäbe für alle kommenden Brückenzeichnungen. Entstehung der neuen Enterprise [[Datei:Proberts Enterprise Modell.jpg|thumb|Proberts Modell der Enterprise.]] Für den Film benötigten die Macher eine neue Enterprise. Das Planmodell für "Star Trek: Phase II" erwies sich als erfolglos und daher waren die Produzenten auf das bekannte Design angewiesen. Der Regisseur Robert Wise hatte den Vorschlag eine größere moderne Enterprise zu bauen, anstatt das alte Modell für die Filmaufnahmen zu verwenden. Die Idee wurde angenommen und die Produktionsdesigner kreierten eine moderne Enterprise. Der Art Director Robert Taylor beschloss, dass die mechanische Deflektorschüssel in eine moderne Schüssel ersetzt werden sollte, um so eine optisch ansprechendere Enterprise zu gestalten. Noch dazu hat er dazu beigetragen neue Waffensysteme zu erstellen, wie zum Beispiel die neue Torpedorampe an der Halssektion oder zusätzliche Phaseremitter an der Untertassensektion. Für das neue Modell veränderte man die Maßeinheiten, das Schiff wurde länger, breiter und tiefer. Der Hauptverantwortliche für das Entwerfen des neuen Enterprise-Modells war Andrew Probert. Entstehung des Maschinenraums von Star Trek: Der Film Der Maschinenraum wurde von Harold Michelson neu konzipiert. Noch während man das Skript schrieb, entwarf er den Maschinenraum. Er plante ein Plexiglas-Triebwerk, da er nicht wusste, wie die Enterprise angetrieben wurde, später fügte der Regisseur Robert Wise noch schimmernde Lichter im Inneren hinzu. Die lange Röhre, die weit nach hinten reicht, ist eine optische Täuschung. Sie besteht aus einer Rampe, auf der ein 1 Meter großes Kind und ein 1,70 Meter großer Mann stehen. Dies bewirkt den Eindruck, dass die Röhre sehr lang sei. Datei:ST1 Maschinenraum Entwurf NCC-1701.jpg|Der Entwurf des Maschinenraums. Datei:ST1 optische Täuschung Maschinenraum.jpg|Oben links der 1 Meter große Junge und rechts daneben der 1,70 Meter. große Mann. Apokryphes Das inzwischen nicht mehr oder nur noch teilweise als canon angesehene Technische Handbuch von Franz Joseph zur Original-Serie gab eine lange Liste von anderen Schiffen der Constitution-Klasse an, die sämtliche vom Produktionsstab diskutierten Namen für Schwesterschiffe der Enterprise verwendete. Dabei wurde auch auf verschiedene Unterklassen (mit * markiert) hingewiesen, die vom Autor eingeführt wurden, um die Unterschiede der Studiomodelle zu erklären. thumb|Beim [[Kobayashi-Maru-Test.]] In Star Trek: Starfleet Academy kommen weitere Schiffe der Constitution-Klasse vor: *USS Apollo (NCC-1725) *USS Agincourt (NCC-1813) das Schiff der Constitution-Klasse, das standartmäßig vom Spieler gespielt wird. *Die USS Apollo (NCC-1725), steht zum Zeitpunkt des Spieles unter Captain Allister McGann auf seiner ersten Fünf-Jahres-Mission *[[USS Farragut|USS Farragut]] (NCC-1647) *Die USS Furious wurde 2281 in Dienst gestellt und steht unter dem Kommando von Jeffrey Madison. *USS Musashi wurde 2263 in der Iyodo Schiffswerft auf der Erde gebaut. Sie wurde 2286 aufgerüstet und steht unter dem Kommando von Jason Kerrich. *USS Tempest (NCC-1852) *Die USS Trojan die von seinem Kommandant Cmd. Jacob McNiel missbraucht wurde um mehrere klingonische und föderale Frachter anzugreifen. Sie wurde anschließend außer Dienst gestellt. *Die [[USS Yorktown|USS Yorktown]] (NCC-1717) gehört laut dem Spiel ebenfalls dieser Klasse an. *Die USS Tempest (NCC-1852). In einigen Büchern der Sekundär-Literatur wird die Constitution-Klasse mit der Constellation-Klasse verwechselt und als diese bezeichnet. Fußnoten Siehe auch *Bildergalerie zum Artikel Externe Links * cs:Třída Constitution en:Constitution class es:Clase Constitution fr:Classe Constitution ja:コンスティチューション級 nl:Constitution klasse Kategorie:Föderationsschiffsklasse